


It takes two to tango

by Lovecraftianesque



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gullsjansen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, for now, losing a bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Lovecraftianesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take a bet and lose it. Now they have to take Tango lessons. Well, shit happens. However, it would be much easier if certain feelings weren't involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is the second fanfic I've ever published. It's very messy, and I'm sorry for that. I wrote It in the middle of the night and no one proofread it. If you find any mistakes, of grammatical or logical nature, please feel free to point them out.
> 
> This fanfic was inspired by (many other fanfics^^ and) this piece of music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVbnhSOzjwU
> 
> I'm sorry if something sounds like in other fanfics, I read them very often, but do not mean to steal any content whatsoever.
> 
> Please enjoy reading. Feedback would be highly appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course this is all fictional.

How could he have let this happen? Vegard swore to never take a bet again. If Calle ever suggested anything like this again, he would decline immediately. His words still remained clearly in Vegard’s head, “Hey, if I win Gullsjansen, you have to do something I will only tell you then, alright?” He felt sick. They had watched some videos on how to do it before actually taking the lessons, but it still felt awkward. Perhaps it was due to the close proximity in which they were now. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Tango was a very erotic dance full of intended sexual tension. They were in a room full of strangers, trying to follow the instructions by the dancing teacher while attempting not to bump into other ‘students’.

Their first problem had been to choose who would take the leading role. After some arguing they had decided that Bård should lead since he was the taller one.

Now they were here. The first steps were quite easy. They started with the steps of the following party. Vegard moved his right foot back, then his left one, and shifted his weight forth and back and forth again. This wasn’t too hard. After both parties had practised a few steps on their own, the teacher asked them to get a partner. The brothers were quick to stand in front of each other. The teacher turned to the following partners, “Now I’ll show you how where to put your hands. There are two possible ways: either you put it on your partner’s shoulder, which is easier at first, or you put it under their shoulder blade. This is better for your position since you have to be very close to each other to perform all the steps. It also helps the leading partner guide the other one because they can put some pressure on it. By this, you can show your partner which steps you want to dance next.”  
Vegard put his left hand under Bård’s shoulder blade. The teacher looked at every pair individually and shoved them closer to each other whenever necessary. When she came to the brothers, she nearly started to laugh out loud. Despite the position of Vegard’s hand that made their upper bodies press against each other, they had somehow managed to put some distance between their lower bodies, making them look quite ridiculous and very uncomfortable. “This isn’t going to work well, unless you both want to have an aching back tomorrow.” She put her hands on their waists and shoved their lower bodies closer. Vegard nearly gasped. “This is much better. Now go on, while I put on some music, so you can all get a sense of the rhythm.”

The music was nice. Vegard tried to concentrate on the steps, but this wasn’t very easy considering the body he was pressing up against. He felt his brother’s heartbeat and his breath on his neck. He shuddered, closing his eyes to concentrate on the music rather than on Bård’s right upper arm. He could see the muscles moving and tensing under his skin. All this had familiar feelings stir lower than his stomach. _Not now. This is bad._ The dancing teacher turned the volume lower, “You’re doing very well. There is another thing that might come handy. Please put one leg between your partner’s legs and lower your bodies a bit until your thighs are touching. This is very useful for some later steps.” All couples did so, and it made Vegard’s breath get stuck in his throat. How should he learn anything in this position? He turned his attention to their hands that were tightly entangled. The younger one’s skin was soft and smooth.  
 _This is too much. Too close._ He tripped over his little brother’s feet and they had to start again with the first step. Unfortunately, this meant that they would practically have to rub all over each other’s bodies. Again. Vegard’s crotch was now tightly pressed against his brother’s thigh, and this friction made him dizzy. He suppressed a quiet moan. He was sure Bård had already noticed that it was not a mobile phone straining against his thigh.

When the lesson finally came to an end, he was incredibly relieved. He got out of the building and into the bus as fast as he could while trying to hide his erection. When he finally arrived at his apartment, he wanted to take a cold shower to get rid of his little problem, but this didn’t really work out. As soon as he had closed the door, he started palming himself. He was fully hard now and desperate to change this. _He is my brother. I cannot do this._ A loud moan escaped him. He closed his eyes and thought of the hot breath on his neck, the warm skin and the inviting scent, not to mention the closeness and the friction it had created. _Was Bård also as affected by this?_ That thought made his mind finally wander to places it had never been before, and his body go wild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is very messy. And again, I was inspired by all the wonderful cesty fanfictions in this archive.
> 
> Disclaimer: This still hasn't happened... as far as I know.^^
> 
> Please enjoy reading and feel free to comment and to point out any mistakes if they pester your eyes. ;)

_Shit. This is so embarrassing._ Vegard came on the carpet in the corridor. He then tried to clean it, using a towel that was lying around there for some reason. After that, he finally took a shower, the hot water again reminding him of his guilty pleasure, making him grow hard again. _How is this even possible? I’ve just done this like 10 or 15 minutes ago._ He moaned and touched himself again. Luckily, he didn’t make a mess this time. Even though this hadn’t been the first time he had masturbated thinking of his beloved brother, this time surely had been the most intense one. Now all he wanted was to go to bed and sleep.

_The second lesson went well. Their teacher was sick and the young man who gave the lesson on her behalf just let them repeat the first step. For Vegard it meant right foot back, left foot back, shifting his weight three times, left foot forward, right foot forward and to the right and closing with his left foot. Easy. For some reason Bård was not wearing a casual shirt and low-cut trousers as usual but a tight dress with a long slit, showing his elegant, long left leg. Since when had he been into cross-dressing? Vegard was completely confused. However, he couldn’t really complain either. It surely looked good. And hot. This didn’t make his current situation any better. Bård had been giving him seductive looks all day, beginning in their office, where they were still planning some interviews for the next year and a small Christmas party they had yet to organise. He had also deep-throated a banana in front of Vegard, not breaking eye contact as he let his tongue slide across the length of the yellow fruit. In turn, Vegard had locked himself up in the bathroom, trying to get rid of the tent in his trousers. Perhaps wearing tracksuit bottoms to work had not been that much of a good idea._

_Vegard tried to keep his attention on the steps but when Bård leaned closer and whispered something into his ear, he stopped. Had his own little brother seriously just said that he wanted him right there on the dance floor? He blushed furiously. Bård moaned into his ear and pressed up against him. Vegard closed his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. It was impossible. He could feel what was probably his fourth erection within 24 hours building up. He tried to hide a loud moan by coughing. Apparently Bård had decided to help him with this... in a rather interesting manner: He kissed him. It was a hard kiss, full of lust and desperation and with a lot of tongue. Why didn’t anyone stop them? The other pairs were just practising their steps and the young man watched them with a content smile on his lips. What the hell was going on? To be honest, Vegard couldn’t care less at the moment. He grabbed the younger one’s left leg, the one that wasn’t hidden under red velvet, and put it around his waist. By now, it was obvious that they were both equally turned on. They continued making out and soon they were thrusting their hips against each other in a manner that could only be described as dry humping. Still nobody around them reacted to their actions. Vegard was beyond confusion. He decided to take advantage of the situation and carried Bård, whose legs were wrapped around his waist, to the public bathroom without breaking the kiss even once._

_When the door fell shut behind them, the older brother pinned the younger one against a wall. Vegard noticed how close he already was. He started bucking his hips in a rough manner, slamming Bård’s body into the wall with every thrust. They hadn’t even bothered to undress. The friction was enough to drive them crazy. Vegard tried to save this memory by sucking on his brother’s exposed shoulder. He was determined to leave a mark, not daring to think about the consequences._

_“Bård, I’m so close...” The taller brother let go of him and pushed him away. He kneeled down and motioned Vegard to stand in front of him, which made the older one whimper quietly. With a huge smile, Bård looked at the bulge in his brother’s trousers. For some reason he had a small bag with him, which Vegard only noticed now. Bård opened it, took out some red lipstick and started to apply it while looking into his dance partner’s eyes. Vegard let out a loud groan and bit his lower lip. His breathing had become really heavy now. Bård slowly opened his brother’s zip and pulled down his trousers. The older one’s arousal was clearly visible, even through his black briefs. Bård let his fingernails graze up the inner sides of his thighs and started to plant kisses down from his brother’s belly button. Just before he reached the bulge, he let his tongue graze up his body again and dive into his belly button. Why did Bård seem so skilled to Vegard? Bård moved away from the belly button with a loud smack. His right hand cupped his balls, lightly squeezing them through the pants, before he kissed his way up from Vegard’s inner thighs. When he reached the bulge this time, it seemed to have grown even more. Keeping up eye contact, the middle brother kissed it. “Fuck,” was Vegard’s only reply. In a quick motion, Bård pulled down the briefs, finally revealing the result of his work. He pressed his lips against the tip of his brother’s erection and kneaded his balls. Vegard was leaking pre-cum. Bård used this as an opportunity to start jerking him off: his right hand wiped over the head of his cock, and he used it to lubricate the whole length before sliding his tongue up to the tip and then suddenly taking him into his mouth. Vegard gasped, trying to grip his brother’s hair before he remembered that it wasn’t there anymore. He just caressed his head, getting more turned on by feeling the bare skin under his hands.  
Meanwhile, Bård bobbed his head, sucking hard and making Vegard’s knees grow weak. He increased the speed and then pulled away without a warning. He took a firm grip on the dick in front of him and began sliding his hands up and down the shaft. The tension and pressure in Vegard’s lower regions became too much and he tried to warn the younger one in time. Too late. Bård seemed to have seen this coming: he took him into his mouth again, right before the hot spurts could find their way out of his brother’s throbbing arousal. This orgasm was intense. Vegard thrusted into Bård’s mouth one last time before the pleasure took over his senses._

Vegard jerked awake. He didn’t realize immediately what was happening when he felt waves of pleasure going through his body. He nearly choked and quickly cupped his private parts through his underwear, feeling hot semen shooting out of his member, ruining the briefs he had just put on a few hours ago. _Holy shit. Today will be awkward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are my reality, the only kind of real fantasy. Illusions are a common thing. I try to live in dreams. It seems as if it's meant to be. - "Reality" by Richard Sanderson


End file.
